The present disclosure relates to a document sheet conveyance device for conveying a document sheet to a predetermined document reading position.
Scanners, copiers and the like include a document sheet conveyance device for automatically conveying a document sheet to be read to a predetermined document reading position. A document sheet conveyance device of this type includes a document tray on which a document sheet to be read is placed, a sheet conveyance passage through which the document sheet is conveyed over the document reading position, and a discharge tray to which the document sheet after being read is discharged. A contact glass is placed at the document reading position to allow an image on a document surface of the document sheet to be optically read therethrough.
There are cases where, in the document sheet conveyance device, a document sheet is placed on the document tray in a state that pen ink or correction liquid on a document surface is still wet or a paper dust or other particles is adhered to the document surface, and the document sheet is nevertheless passed through the sheet conveyance passage.